


I do

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: FREAKING SNOWBAZ PEOPLE!, Forced Marriage, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is caught in the middle of an arranged marriage with Agatha, all was good-except the fact, he wanted to spend the rest of his days with a devilishly handsome vampire, named Baz. Can Baz find away to stop this marriage before it happens!?!?!</p><p>(I am not good with writing these kinds of things. *Shrugs*)<br/>Do no F.E.A.R.ing, they are at least 20!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



_**Simon** _

* * *

 

Agatha sat next to me, are backs on the warm green grass, watching the sunset. 

She smiled and turned to face me, "Simon, I have a surprise for you."

I smiled at her, "What is it, Aggie?"

She turned around, and laid on her belly, "We are going to get married!"

"What?!!?"

She smiled hugely, "I know right! We are both going to get married this summer! Are you not exited?" 

Simon sat up almost immediately, flushed he said quickly, "Yes! Very! But, did you think about the consequences of this!?" 

Agatha looked confused, she was most adorable when she made that face, "What consequences?"

"All of them! It is probably against the law to marry during school! So why do it now, Agatha?"

She laughed, "No silly, this is our last year, so this summer, we will not be in school. We can get married as soon as you'ed like." She smiled widely, again.

I stood up, _what would Baz say!? What would the Madge say!?_ "I er- have to go."

Agatha looked at the ground, and played with a flower, "Oh. Ok, bye Simon."

I turned around, and raced towards the Mumers house to speak with Baz.

_Baz, he will know what to do..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you, Simon_Snow_4-ever!  
> Thank you so much for complementing my work, I am so happy I wrote something that people actually like!!  
> :D  
> This is also for theultimateredemption, because you write THE BEST SnowBaz.  
> -Raggdoll_101

_**Baz** _

* * *

 

I would not know how to describe it. 

First Snow comes running towards me in the middle of me searching for a snack. 

"What is it snow?" I sneered

"Well, its just that, er, I mean," He sighed, "Look I have something really important to tell you."

I groaned, "Snow, can it wait until I am done with my hunt?"

"Um,er,wha-"

"Snow, use your words."

"Ok, so-"

"So what? Did you want to tell me again?"

"I mean-well-"

"Are you going to tell me something or not?!?" I snap. I am only pretending to be angry. I love it when he trips on his words.

Its cute.

I am glad it is so bloody dark, Snow would have seen me blush.

"Yeah, er, I mean, I'll meet you at the, er, bye Baz!" He turned around, and ran towards the Mumers house. 

I roll my eyes, dramatically, so if he turned around to look at me, he would see that. 

When he is far enough out of sight, I grin like a fool.

I practically skip towards the catacombs.

Down at the catacombs I have to slap myself a few times, just to get my head out of the clouds.

I suck the blood out of a few rats, and walk back up to the surface. 

Now it is time to talk to Snow about his 'Problem.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Baz**

* * *

 

I skip, almost giddily, towards our room, and fling open the door putting on a fake scowl. 

"What do you want Snow?"

"Well, um, I need to talk to you about something extremely important."

I make a fake groan, but in my mind, I am making a girly screaming noise.

I walk over to my bed. I am so lucky to have a bed, right next to Simon snow. I sit down on it, and then I realize that I am sitting right across from Simon. Our knees are a centimeter apart. I internally frown, I wish they were touching.

"Ok Snow, whats the problem?" My heart hammers, what if his question is about me? I would not be able to hold a straight face if it was about dating him, or if he was breaking up with Agatha.

He took a really deep breath. "Its about Agatha."

My heart hammers in my chest faster and faster. How is it possible that Snow can't hear it? "Go on." I urge.

He bites his lip. He has a cute habit of doing it, I melt inside. "Well, um-how do I explain this?"

The suspense is too much. "What is it Snow!? Oh, get to the point!" I am on the verge of yelling now.

"Agatha and I are getting married!" Simon blurted. He instantly threw a hand over his mouth.

My racing heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, when I was writing this, my heart was going as fast as Baz's was.  
> Did you guys like it?  
> PLEASE leave feed back!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Simon** _

* * *

 

Baz looks surprised. No, not surprised, _bewildered_.

"Oh." was all he managed to say. 

"Baz I was hoping-" I started.

He stood up, "Um- "

"What?" I say, confused.

"I have to er- use the Lav." He says quickly, and walks quickly towards the bathroom. He slams to door.

I shift uncomfortably, after a while I get up, and walk over towards the desk. I scribble a note for Baz on a sticky note, set it on his desk, and walk out of the room.

 

**_Baz_ **

* * *

 

I sat in the bathroom, listening carefully to Simon's movements and voice. 

He doesn't talk, or move, for a bit, and then he gets up, and it sounds like he leaves. 

I wipe my eyes, stand up, and look in the mirror:

My hair is messed up, my eyes are red-rimmed, and my skin is blotchy. It always does that when I cry.

I couldn't help it. 

Ever since Agatha and Simon had been dating, I have been waking up to dreams similar to this situation, and crying softly, while Simon sleeps.

I was used to it.

But I still hated to cry.

I sat down, again, curled up, and fell asleep.

*******

After at least an hour, I get up, and unlock the door. 

Simon is nowhere to be seen. 

I sighed, relived.

And I noticed a small, piece of paper with scribbles covering the top.

I read it:

_Dear Baz,_

_I have decided to marry Agatha._

_Yes, I know, it sounds stupid, but she might be the only one in the world who loves me._

_Yeah, that kind of sounds stupid. I know, but its true._

"Is NOT!" I shout.

_At first, I thought you would be of help, but all I have seem to do is make you angry._

_SO, I want to apologize._

_Baz, don't worry, you'll find love someday too._

That makes me want to break something.

_=)_

_Simon_

_P.s.  Your invited to the wedding._

_P.p.s Do you like cake?_

I take a step back, horrified, trying not to faint.

I need to find Simon. 

Fast.


End file.
